Chapter 25
Yamatano Orochi Who could have known that Hikari would go all by herself to destroy the core of S1? It's a tough call whether we should take the risk to rescue her from Leviathan or just leave her. Dialogue Leviathan: "Before he gets here, I have one more gift for you." You: "Damn it, what is it with you devils and gifts?" Leviathan: "Mighty Orochi will absorb the abyss of the world and become the absolute being." You: "Abyss?" Leviathan: "What you call the darkness. You, lady devil, must be aware of this, but it was part of our world." You: "The devils' world?" Leviathan: "Yes, A world that consists of the paradise and the abyss. A world for ourselves." Leviathan: "We don't know how the two worlds became one, but we moved here with the abyss." You: "Night Fall..." Leviathan: "That's what you call it? We've been thinking since that day, and today Orochi has made his decision." Leviathan: "Rather than finding a way back, he will become the absolute being by absorbing the abyss of this world." Leviathan: "In our world, it would be difficult because of the paradise. But the paradise here is much weaker." Leviathan: "At most it sticks to buildings." You: "The paradise that you're talking about, do you mean light energy?" Yuki: "Yes, that's the paradise. What you call light is part of our world, just like the abyss you call darkness." You: "What will happen to us humans if Orochi becomes the absolute being?" Leviathan: "You'll either be assimilated to darkness or be dead. Do you think we'll give a care about your kind?" You: "Damn it..." Yamatano Orochi: "You're talking too much, Leviathan." Leviathan: "Orochi, sir!" Yamatano Orochi: "Good job on keeping that scum here." Leviathan: "Thank you, sir." Yamatano Orochi: "You, scum. I know you'd be alive. My plan was delayed because of you and Amaterasu. The price for that is death." You: "You... know me?" Yamatano Orochi: "Know you? You've stopped me not once, but twice. You and your devil Amaterasu." You: "Amaterasu?" Yuki: "Amaterasu is the one I've been looking for." Yamatano Orochi: "That day... I should have been more careful with Amaterasu. I was over-confident with the abyss I saved." Yamatano Orochi: "But Amaterasu did the same, too. Foolish." You: "What does that mean?" Yamatano Orochi: "You've forgotten already? I mean you two taking the abyss from me." You: "Taking the abyss?" Yuki: "He... lost his memory." Yamatano Orochi: "What? You must be... her offspring." Yuki: "I am Yuki the snow lady, a servant of Amaterasu. It is my honor to meet you, the supreme being." Yamatano Orochi: "That's ridiculous Didn't you fools of paradise despise the abyss?" Yuki: "We have our differences, but didn't we used to be one?" Yamatana Orochi: "Enough. But before, did you say he lost his memory?" Yamatano Orochi: "What did I expect from such scum? But you must be still connected to Amaterasu. Hurry up and bring her here." Yamatano Orochi: "That'd be the only chance you'd have in a battle against me." -Boss encounter- Yamatano Orochi: "You really don't remember anything? Even for scum, I was thinking you were useful." You: "Damn it..." Scenario clear. Next Chapter Category:Story